This invention relates in general to the art of fingernail painting, and in particular to a tool useful for creating a sharply defined paint margin on a fingernail. As used herein the term “fingernail painting” means applying to the exterior surface of a fingernail a substance used as a coating to protect and/or decorate the surface—especially a mixture of pigment suspended in a liquid that dries to form a hard coating, e.g. acrylic fingernail paints, and the term “paint” used as a noun refers to the aforesaid applied substance.
This invention is especially advantageous in creating a French look on a fingernail. “French look” commonly refers to a distinct band of color painted over an area extending from the distal end of a fingernail to a line intermediate the distal end and the eponychium or cuticle at the proximal end of the nail. “Distal” and “proximal” as used herein are referenced to a corresponding hand from which a subject finger extends. The proximal margin of a “French look” is most commonly curved convexly toward its fingernail tip, such as illustrated in FIG. 6 herein, and it is greatly preferred that the curvature of the proximal margin be sharply defined and smoothly curved. This invention provides a tool for sharply defining and smoothly curving the proximal margin of a French look. In creating a French look this invention can be used as a scraper or as a mask, and is adapted to be used on a wide range of fingernail sizes.
It should be noted that this invention can be very useful in creating margins other that those of a French look.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.